Lost and Found
by sugarplumdreams
Summary: The fluffy moments after Emma wakes Killian from a sleeping curse.


**A/N: **Written during the Winter Hiatus of Season 3

* * *

**Lost and Found**

"You found me."

His voice is hoarse, roughened from the weeks of silence brought on by induced slumber. She doesn't care, it's the most glorious sound she's heard in forever and she chokes on something between a laugh and a sob as she touches her forehead to his. Her hands are everywhere — his face, his shoulders, down his arms…she can't stop touching him — she _never_ wants to stop touching him.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" she asks.

She feels his fingertips against her cheek, wiping at the wetness there and relief courses through her at how warm he is, how _alive,_ and she can feel the bittersweet sting of more tears behind her eyes. Her chest is so tight she can hardly breathe, but she doesn't need to breathe — she just needs _him_…always him.

"Well…" he says.

He chuckles and she can feel the rumble in his chest as her hand falls to rest atop his heart. He pulls back slightly and her arms automatically come around him to keep him close, as if she's afraid he'll disappear again if she's not careful enough. She knows he can sense her mood because his hand runs soothingly down her back then up, tangling in the ends of her hair. His lips brush over hers lightly.

"I have to admit, the dark tomb beneath the witch's castle gave me pause," he finishes.

She laughs once, surprised that she can, and suddenly everything is too much — relief, happiness, _love_. Another cry escapes her mouth as she launches herself at him, burying her face in the crook of his neck and breathing in the scent of leather and sea that always seems to be with him.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Her body begins to shake against his and she feels his arms tighten around her — it's like coming home. "What the hell were you thinking?"

His cheek presses to hers and she can feel his breath near her ear. "I was thinking about you," he answers quietly. "I'm always thinking about you…I wasn't going to let her hurt you."

She inhales on a shaky breath, sniffling as she hits a fist against his back. "I swear to God, Killian, you pull something like that again and I'll kill you myself. We're supposed to be a…_team._"

He lets her hit him again just for good measure, turning his head to press a kiss to the pulse point under her ear. "I love you, Emma." His voice is soft when he replies.

He rocks them back and forth as he says it in that _way_ that always makes her heart stutter in her chest, in that _tone_ that always let's her know he's being absolutely honest with her. It frightens her and thrills her all at once and when she leans back to look at him, the pieces of her broken heart all align back into place and she wonders why it ever took her so long to let him in.

"And I know you love me." He says it matter-of-factly — tucking her hair behind her ear as he does so — like he's known all along and was just waiting for her to come to the realization herself.

The corners of his mouth tug up smugly and all she can do is shake her head as she slowly runs her hands through his hair. She doesn't fight him anymore, there's no use…with every breath they take and every beat of their hearts, he is hers and she is his. Her fingers tighten slightly and he lurches forward from the pull, but she's there to catch his mouth with hers in a searing kiss. There's no outward rush of wind and light this time — they don't need it anymore anyway — but the effect is still the same.

It starts from within, in the deepest part of her heart, a warmth so pure and bright that she is breathless and near to bursting. It radiates outwards, seemingly with a mind of its own, seeking it's match and she knows the minute it finds him. She's not sure if it's magic or if it's simply because of _them_ and who they are to each other, but she can _feel _him — the beating of his heart to time with hers…his unwavering love so real and true…every emotion coursing through his veins that perfectly mirrors hers. There is a bond between them, as old and endless as time, forged only between two souls meant for forever — it leaves her with the sense of finally, _finally_, being _whole_.

_I love you_. She mouthes the words against his lips and her heart lodges itself into her throat. His body tenses fractionally before relaxing on a sigh as he bumps his nose against hers.

"Tell me again, Emma," he murmurs.

"I love you, you stupid pirate." She tugs playfully on his hair. "I love you."

He smiles at her, her favorite smile, and she reaches down to trace a finger along the little dent near the corner of his mouth.

"Then let's go live happily ever after," he replies.

She matches his smile then brushes her mouth over his once more before touching their foreheads together — she's been without him too long, she needs every little bit of contact she can get.

"Okay," she answers. "Okay."

_Fin_


End file.
